


Right to Bare Arms

by Demi_jos10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This entire thing is for the sake of a pun, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_jos10/pseuds/Demi_jos10
Summary: This is a pun. That is all it is. Ignore it please.Don't actually ignore it, I'm desperate for approval.





	

"Don't let him near me," Tony yelps, glaring at the former assassin.

"Don't worry," Bucky says, raising one hand as a symbol of surrender. "I'm unarmed."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me.


End file.
